


Pastry Shop Romance

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: “Hey there, come here often?”Merlin rolled his eyes and tried to hold the smile at bay that was threatening to split his face when he glanced up at Arthur from underneath his lashes. “This greeting got old months ago, you know?”“But you love it anyway,” Arthur pointed out with a confident smirk, placing a small tray in front of Merlin that held a glass of steaming latte macchiato, the cocoa powder on the cream shaped into a heart, and two cookies to dip into the drink.





	Pastry Shop Romance

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even intend to write anything for this aesthetic but I prefer having at least a tiny bit of text to accompany these so, here we go. And sorry for the awkward looking Arthur-edit, I never quite know how to do such stuff properly but I tried.

[ ](http://fangtasticsaphael.tumblr.com/post/169386410167)

 

Merlin sat down at his usual table in the small pastry shop, setting up his laptop to continue writing the story he was currently working on but his focus soon drifted towards the counter of the shop where Gwaine was currently flirting with a customer, as usual. Merlin’s lips curled into an amused grin but then the door to the back of the shop opened and he forgot about everyone else in the room when a flour-covered Arthur stepped out, balancing a tray with freshly baked pastries on one hand.

It didn’t take long for Arthur to notice him as well and the other man’s face lit up, brighter than the sun ever could be, and Merlin felt his heart skip a beat while his fingers had long since paused against the keys of his laptop. Arthur lifted his hand, index finger raised to silently signal he would be with Merlin in a minute before he turned to exchange a few words with Gwaine.

Merlin tried for casual, focussing back on his work and not wanting to seem too eager but his fingers hovered over the keys, not sure what to type next because the words didn’t want to come. It was always like this, his concentration all over the place until after Arthur came to his table.

“Hey there, come here often?”

Merlin rolled his eyes and tried to hold the smile at bay that was threatening to split his face when he glanced up at Arthur from underneath his lashes. “This greeting got old months ago, you know?”

“But you love it anyway,” Arthur pointed out with a confident smirk, placing a small tray in front of Merlin that held a glass of steaming latte macchiato, the cocoa powder on the cream shaped into a heart, and two cookies to dip into the drink.

“No, I just love the food here,” he deadpanned in return, about to reach for one of the cookies but Arthur’s hand stopped him by curling around his fingers, tugging his hand close to his face in order to press a faint kiss to Merlin’s knuckles.

“Just the food, huh?”

“Yeah. What else would there be to like here? The service is terrible and I heard the boss is the worst.” Merlin grinned mischievously but happily tilted his head towards the other man when Arthur leant in to capture his mouth in a sweet kiss, softly biting down on his bottom lip.

“You’re a terrible liar,” Arthur muttered against his lover’s lips, stealing another soft kiss before their moment was interrupted by the jingling of the bell when the door was opened. It was the signal that their sweet little moment was over and for Arthur to get back to the kitchen. “I’ll be back out later. Good luck with your newest chapter.”

Merlin smiled into another sweet kiss, his tongue brushing along the seam of Arthur’s lips just to tease the other man before they had to break the kiss again.

When Arthur left to head back to work, Merlin’s eyes followed him, trailing over his lover’s retreating figure with a sigh escaping his throat. At least today, Gwaine didn’t comment on how whipped they were with each other since he was now occupied with serving the new customer.

Only when the door to the kitchen fell shut behind Arthur did Merlin finally look back at his laptop, gaze briefly flickering to the still too hot beverage, before he finally started working properly, a soft smile playing around his lips.


End file.
